1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and more particularly to a method and system for connecting a terminal with an access point in a WLAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
The WLAN is a system which converts transmission data between personal computers or servers into signals such as a radio wave signal or an optical signal, and wirelessly transmits/receives the converted signal. That is, the WLAN uses the air as a communication channel using radio waves or infrared rays without using a cable in establishing a network system, so as to be applied to a region requiring terminal mobility or improved cable wiring. Therefore, the WLAN is advantageous because it requires no cable wiring, establishes a flexible and mobile network within a short period of time, permits free installation and use of a terminal, and establishes a temporal network for exhibitioner the expansion of the existing network.
Recent portable terminals, such as a mobile phone, a notebook, and a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), include a function of providing the WLAN in addition to the function of the conventional terminal and enables for a user to use Internet service while moving in and outside of a specific region. Further, as the use and dependence on Internet service rapidly increases, the use of the mobile communication terminal including the WLAN function has proliferated.
In this respect, a system capable of providing the WLAN service is established in the terminal including the WLAN function so that an area providing the WLAN service, i.e. the local area, has increased. Such a local area can be established, for example, in an exhibition place, building, public institution, or personal business place such as a shop, to provide the user with various services.
For example, when ordering or waiting for food in a shop, such as a coffee shop, a customer can enjoy the Internet service with connecting to an Internet network through an Access Point (hereinafter AP) within the shop. Further, the local area can provide the service capable of processing the retrieval of information on food served in the shop, the ordering, and the payment by using a terminal connected to the AP within the shop.
The WLAN system includes at least one AP for connecting the terminal supporting the WLAN with the WLAN by wire. The AP allocates a connectable Internet Protocol (IP) to the terminal desiring the connection to allow the terminal to use the wireless internet service through the AP. The AP allows the connection for every neighboring terminal according to the setting, or sets an authentication number, such as a network or a Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) for preventing security and use problems. It also only permits a connection for the user or terminal that knows the authentication number. Such a setting can be implemented through an administrator managing the AP.
However, if the network key or WEP key is registered in the AP and it is set to allow a specific user who knows the key value to connect to the AP, it is inconvenient for a casual user of the terminal. This is because the key value of the network key or WEP key registered in the AP must be inputted in the network setting in the terminal during the connection procedure between the terminal and AP for a successful connection between the terminal and the corresponding AP. If the administrator for the specific local area provides the terminal in which the network key or WEP key for the specific AP has been previously set, the terminal is valid only in the specific AP area, an increase in cost is incurred, and the mobility of the terminal cannot be guaranteed.
In this respect, the conventional AP is set to unconditionally allow the connection for every WLAN terminal within a wireless radio wave range. However, an unqualified user, such as a user having no connection authority, may connect the terminal to the AP of the specific local area without permission, thereby using the wireless Internet which deteriorates the quality of the service and renders provision of the service unselective.